


Ariel

by Altariel



Series: The House of Mardil [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finduilas is made of air. A tiny ghost story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariel

Finduilas is made of air. Houseless, breathless, she drifts like dust amidst the walls and chambers of her old worn life. Fire cannot touch her, nor water carry her. Finduilas is almost gone.

Hovering, she watches the world unfurl, lifelike as the tapestries that used to shape her days, stitch by careful stitch. The young man's strength is not enough; the old man's foresight falters.

Then a fresh scent comes from the Sea. And by the fever-bed, for a son she hardly knew, Finduilas finds her vanished voice. "Breathe," she whispers. "Breathe the free air."

Now Finduilas too is free.


End file.
